Agents of Liberty
The Agents of Liberty are an Imperial Guard Regiment that hails from the planet of Battlement, and are closely tied to the Emperor's Liberators. In the closing years of the 41st Millennium, the Tau Empire would invade Battlement and seek to subvert its culture to fit the Greater Good. Disenfranchised Gue'la, former Adeptus Arbites, and PDF soldiers forcibly disbanded by the Fire Caste would eventually form the resistance group known as the Agents of Liberty. Their one goal was to fight off the Tau Empire as best they could. This was admittedly a pipe dream until the Adeptus Astartes crash landed onto the planet, and lent their aid to the embattled resistance. After purging the Tau from Battlement, the Agents of Liberty and newly christened Emperor's Liberators would find themselves fending off a relentless siege by the forces of Chaos. After the Indomitus Crusade reached the planet, the Agents of Liberty would spend its history fighting off the vestiges of Chaos from their planet, and distinguish themselves as a regiment by liberating other planets in the Imperium. Their history would take a dark turn thanks to The Reckoning, and would barely be able to even fight openly for the Imperium. Instead, they fight directly alongside the Emperor's Liberators. This regiment can never stick around a battle zone for long if there are other Imperial forces thanks to their current designation as Renegades, although they will still fight to the death for the Emperor and his dream of a liberated humanity. Regimental History Notable Campaigns Revolution Against the Tau Esamihr Liberation (Date Unknown, M42): The Agents of Liberty are dispatched to retake the snowy world of Esamihr from a traitor Mechanicus faction known as the Vahnu Sovereignty. The Sovereignty has pledged their allegiance to the Dark Mechanicus, and used the vast Manufactorums of the planet to produce long-forbidden technology and weaponry. The Agents land onto the planet and work to evacuate the small civilian population from the Vahnu before they begin the attack on the Manufactorums. Heavy defenses at the area repulse the first assault, requiring Infiltrators to sneak inside and sabotage the defenses from within. The Infiltrators are locked in bloody CQC fighting against Vahnu soldiers equipped with invisibility-augmented suits. Braving countless deadly ambushes by these bloodthirsty traitors, the Agents of Liberty manage to clear a breach and more soldiers can pour into the Manufactorums. Utilizing their heavy weapons and expertise in such close combat, the Agents force their way through the tight confines and blast their way through. With a tenuous hold on the manufactorums achieved, the Agents of Liberty must hold out for 3 hours until armored reinforcements can arrive. Hover-based tanks produced the Vahnu spearhead an armored counterattack that nearly overwhelms the defenders, but reinforcements arrive just in time to wage a massive week-long armored battle. The open, snowy fields become a massive kill zone and subsequently a burning scrapyard, but the superior numbers by the Agents of Liberty eventually win the day. The Agents haul back whatever salvage and technology they can get their hands on before the Imperium can arrive to firmly secure the planet. Finding Fellblades (Date Unknown, M42): The Agents of Liberty were tasked with defending the planet of Indahr from an impending Ork WAAAGH when auspex arrays detected a massive buildup of the greenskin menace. The Agents were horribly outnumbered, but held off the assault for 6 months against the unending tides. Ork Gargants were eventually sighted, and forced the Agents into their tightest perimeter yet. The open deserts and grasslands provided no cover or respite from the Ork armored thrust. In desperation, the Agents of Liberty sent Infiltrators to look for another escape route and instead found a pair of Fellblades. Veteran Mechanics were called over to the area to reactivate the ancient tanks, and brought them back just as the Agents of Liberty were to be overrun. The massive power of these tanks smashed the Ork assault and saved the force of Agents from certain doom until reinforcements could arrive. The Hell of Hosnin: Campaign with the Catachan Jungle Fighters and Agents of Liberty. TBD Post- Reckoning: Culture Rising up from a tyrannical government has lead to an extremely anti-authoritarian worldview. The Agents of Liberty were the ones who originally espoused the ideas of freedom and liberty, as a reaction and backlash to the Greater Good. Younger members fit for implantation would be the ones who carried these values to their astartes allies. In fact, the type of culture that makes the Emperor's Liberators who they are would not exist without the Agents of Liberty. Therefore, it can be said that the Agents and Liberators are of the same mind. Due to their nature, the regiment hates commissars and very few (if any) have been part of the regiment for very long. Regiments who have a more authoritarian worldview are despised, like the Death Korps of Krieg. Other more lenient regiments like the Catachan Jungle Fighters have much greater camaraderie. Veterans must survive at least 5 entire campaigns before being given the right to wear 'Dragonskin' Pattern Carapace Armor. In addition, veterans have the right to use specialized sidearms such plasma or bolt pistols (though others can be used if the veteran is lucky enough to get one). Though any soldier in the Agents of Liberty can utilize some kind of special weapon if they find one, veterans earn ''the right to use them instead of getting lucky enough to find a special weapon. Organization The Agents of Liberty peaked at 1 million men, but this number dropped massively thanks to enemy action. Prior to these massive losses, there were ten units of 100,000 men each. After The Reckoning severely reduced their manpower, these 10 units are massively understrength but and have seen large reorganization efforts. Currently, a unit is composed of a Command Team, Infantry Team, Armored Team, Air Wing, and Artillery Batteries. Infantry Team An infantry team is made up of Riflemen, Heavy Assaults, Light Assaults, Infiltrators, and Mechanics. Riflemen are the typical infantrymen, armed with either autoguns or lasguns (Persuader or Shotlas pattern are options). Veteran Riflemen, known as 'Black Ops' (due to the fact many Veteran Riflemen wear black), are equipped with 'Dragonskin' pattern carapace armor and hellguns, specially-modified auto-guns, and plasma guns. Heavy Assaults are infantrymen who are heavily armored with heavy weapons. Their uniforms have more durable body armor, but these soldiers also carry a Heavy Bolter or Heavy Stubber and a Missile or grenade launcher. Veteran Heavy Assaults, known as 'Juggernauts', carry heavier versions of the 'Dragonskin' pattern of Carapace Armor, with a Rotor Cannon or Hotshot Volley Gun and the special 'FLASH' pattern missile launcher (essentially a quad barreled rocket launcher that fires HE, incendiary, and HEAT rockets adept against all but the most durable foes), or a combi-melta. Their missile launcher also carries AA missiles as well. Light Assaults are infantrymen equipped with Grav-Chutes. They are the ones responsible for exploiting weak points in enemy lines and making the most of their asymmetrical nature. These soldiers are typically lightly armored and equipped for close range encounters, with an autogun carbine variant, galaxy-pattern lasgun, or a shotgun. Veteran Light Assaults, known as 'Rangers' are equipped with a lighter version of 'Dragonskin' Carapace Armor, more powerful grav-chutes that can almost rival the astartes Jump-Pack, and compact variants of Hellguns and the 'Atchisson' Pattern shotgun (a fully automatic shotgun with a 12 round drum, and optional ammo types). Infiltrators are also light infantrymen like the light assaults, though their methods differ. Infiltrators also have light armor, but instead of jetpacks they have Cameleoline technology and cloaks to maintain stealth and get the element of surprise. They are armed with a sniper rifle or long las. Veteran Infiltrators, known as 'Ruffians' (as derogatorily referred to by the Tau during the revolution), have the 'Barrett' pattern of sniper rifle (a much heavier variant of the standard sniper rifle with many possible modifications for the appropriate situation) or a more powerful long las, in addition to better Cameleoline technology. Mechanics are infantrymen who have moderate armor, but are more suited to defensive, support, and demolitions. Whether it's repairing various equipment, placing various traps or defenses, working with technology, or anything else that requires a specialized mind, Mechanics are the ones for the job. They are equipped with the same close range weaponry as light assaults. Veteran Mechanics, known as 'Techies', are equipped with the same weaponry as Rangers. They also have the 'Dragonskin' Carapace Armor and a Refractor Field. Additionally, they gain access to more specialized cybernetics as blessings from the Omnissiah. Techies can wield flamers if they elect to do so. Armored Teams Armored teams make use of all kinds of vehicles, from the humble Scout Sentinel to the mighty Baneblade. These teams enjoy the variety of armored vehicles that the Imperial Guard has access to, but the more powerful vehicles are extremely rare, even more so thanks to their renegade status. Air Wings Similar to the armored teams, the air wings have access to every aircraft of the Imperial Guard. The Valkyrie and Vendetta are notable examples, though they managed to steal a few aircraft typically used by the Imperial Navy. Artillery Batteries The various artillery pieces of the Imperial guard are also employed by this regiment. Command Team The command team is made up entirely of veterans and high ranking officers who lead the entire unit. The command team is often time the most elite force in the Agents of Liberty because of this fact. Regimental Appearance Regimental Colors Members are clad in red, white, and blue. For those skilled enough to earn the 'Dragon Skin' Pattern of Carapace Armor, they have the choice of using the typical colors or dress in all black. Regimental Badge The Agents of Liberty flag is blue background with a golden eagle at the top flanked by 2 autoguns below. There are six white stars at the middle left and right which pay homage to the 6 most important members of the Emperor's Liberators and 6 most important Agents of Liberty. At the bottom there are two messages written in low gothic to highlight the regiment's values. These two messages are surrounded by thin red bars. Homeworld Their homeworld is Battlement. Battlement was where the Agents of Liberty began their now famous revolution, and has forged its own destiny on these battle-scarred grounds. As such, the planet is of great importance to the Agents of Liberty. For a while, the Agents would fight alongside various Emperor's Liberators in repulsing Iron Warrior and Word Bearer sieges since the Indomitus Crusade couldn't permanently rid the Chaos infestation plaguing the world. After The Reckoning, Battlement was left scarred and faced the daunting task of rebuilding once again, never to come close to reaching its glory days again. Currently, Dark Eldar, Ork, Red Corsair, and other various pirates sometimes raid Battlement's space and space ports for various plunder. Agents of Liberty stationed there must always be ready to combat the pirate menace in the air or on the ground. HQ The Hexagon is the command center for both the Emperor's Liberators and the Agents of Liberty, Battlement's designated Guard regiment. As its name suggests it is in the shape of a Hexagon, but built with the same materials as the Albus Domus and outfitted with the same technology. There are 3 floors in this massive structure. The first floor is similar in nature to the Albus Domus but is tailored for un-augmented humans. However, the other 2 floors are essentially office areas that hold the intelligence apparatus of the Agents of Liberty. These floors also contain the military bureaucracy of Battlement and the Agents of Liberty, where important military and civilian leaders meet when necessary. There is a specially built 'Hall of Valor' that has been rebuilt after The Reckoning to accommodate the fallen warriors of the Agents of Liberty. A similar room exists in the Albus Domus, though it's for fallen Emperor's Liberators. A secret elevator for authorized personnel also exists that leads to a gigantic underground command center called the 'War Room'. Decked with the most cutting edge electronics and sensors, the War Room allows the Agents of Liberty to properly respond to any crisis at home or abroad with tactical precision. This building is also heavily fortified, and a symbol of power for the Agents of Liberty. Tactics Their exact tactics will depend on the enemy they fight, though there will be some consistent patterns. When fighting to free a subjugated world from enemies like Chaos, the Tau Empire, or former Imperial Guard generals-turned-warlords. They will first deploy Infiltrators to instigate pro-Imperium rebellions, conduct sabotage and assassinations, and generally harass the occupying enemy. While these soldiers stay hidden and continue to be a thorn in their enemy's side, they'll also gather intelligence to find out weak points or mark strategic locations. Once this is all done, the main force of Agents will deploy to the surface following a massed bombardment from orbit. With the help of close air support and armored formations, other infantrymen will steadily grind their foe into dust and liberate the subjugated world. In skirmishes, Infiltrators will simply find where the enemy is before the main force advances to destroy their foe. In defensive operations, Mechanics will lay the best defenses possible in a certain period of time before the enemy attack comes. Infiltrators will conduct counter-reconnaissance and espionage operations to protect any perceived weak-points. Because of the Agents of Liberty's previous combat experience, they are among the preferred Guard Regiments for countering the Tau Empire's expansion efforts. Their weapons consist of either more powerful yet CQC oriented lasguns or high caliber autoguns and stubbers equipped with suppressors. Infiltrators will also attempt to pick off Pathfinders when possible, with suppressed snipers or Long Las snipers. Agents of Liberty equipped with these weapons and equipment meant to dampen or eliminate their presence to enemy sensors will be deployed to hunt down and kill Pathfinder teams, while using stealth tactics to try and evade XV15s and drones. With these teams eliminated or at the very least diminished, the Agents will then try to eliminate as many key Tau outposts as possible to further hamper their operations before the main force is sent. Unfortunately, these tactics won't save the main force from the onslaught of Battlesuits, airstrikes, and railgun fire that inevitably batters any Imperial assault. Heavy casualties can only be mitigated by attached AA vehicles and shoulder-mounted rocket launchers or SAMs. The range and mobility advantage afforded to Tau vehicles means that Agents of Liberty infantry must utilize the fastest moving vehicles that can close the gap while bringing heavily armed infantry to try and deal with these vehicles. The Tau Empire's willingness to adapt their tactics at a moment's notice to the current situation means that this approach will not always work. Even if it does work, the reduction in casualties will be miniscule in many cases. It is a lesson that the Agents of Liberty learned in blood during their revolution; that no plan survives contact with the enemy. Notable Units * 'Hellish Haitins' * 'Harlum Hellfighters' * 'Screeching Eagles' * 'The Big Blue One' * 'Wahrsaw Warriors' * Tuskege Airmen Notable Personnel * '''Libertatum Primus:' Libertatum Primus is a freeblade Imperial Knight who has existed for months. Initially, this Freeblade fought alongside the Dark Angels against the orks and forces of Chaos, but his Knight house was completely destroyed in the process. Once the conflict was over, he emerged grizzled but victorious and had lots of powerful weaponry to boot. He departed his home planet and went to the planet of Battlement to settle down and take up mercenary work. After all, the Agents of Liberty needed all the help they could get and were willing to pay. At first, Libertatum Primus kept himself detached. He reaped a heavy toll of Tau Battlesuits and Fire Warriors, but did his job and nothing more. As time went on though, he began seeing more struggles that the Agents of Liberty had to endure. His heart softened. At first, he started to lower his fees. Eventually, he began to start taking up jobs for free. It came to a point where the Freeblade became completely convinced of the Agents' cause, and decided to join them up to this day. He also aids the Emperor's Liberators, pledging to spread freedom and liberty wherever he treads. Primus is armed with a graviton gun, lightning cannon, and a deadly set of lightning claws. * Franklin Paradum- One of the current commanders of the Agents of Liberty, and one of Phillip Pierre's closest friends since childhood. His expertise in epidemiology helped Benjamin Carsonius develop cures to various Tau bioweapons during said campaign. His actions led him to promotions abound, and would coordinate many more campaigns over the years. He is also one of Pierre's closest advisors. * Phillip Pierre- Former commander in the Agents of Liberty who helped lead the final assault against the Installation T4U-2019 personally. Following the end of the war, Phillip ran for Battlement's elections and became president. * Brandon Paradum- The younger brother of Franklin Paradum and another of Pierre's closest friends and advisors. His expertise in technology assisted the Agents of Liberty greatly in their attempts to counter the Tau technological advantage with cyber attacks and hacking. These strategies, though risky, helped save many lives during the rebellion and earned him an extremely high rank that is maintained to this day. He is highly specialized in waging campaigns against the Tau in the present day. * Alexis Jonesson- Former Agent of Liberty, current Executive of the Emperor's Liberators and head Reclusiarch. * Davidius Clarkeson- Former Agent of Liberty, current Executive of the Emperor's Liberators. * Tedium Nugentus- Former Agent of Liberty, current Executive of the Emperor's Liberators. * Benjamin Carsonius- Former Agent of Liberty, current Executive of the Emperor's Liberators. * Ronald Raegus- Former Agent of Liberty, current Executive of the Emperor's Liberators. * Michael Roweson- Former Agent of Liberty, current Executive of the Emperor's Liberators. * Chrispus Attuckus- One of the founding members of the Agents of Liberty, and led a massive protest against the Tau. He was among the foremost voices against the Greater Good. Tragically, he was killed by the Tau in one of his protests. His death would spark the bloody rebellion against Tau rule, and Attuckus was laid in state with full honors. Relations Allies Add your own homebrew here. *Cadian Shock Troops *Elysian Drop Troops * Catachan Jungle Fighters * Emperor's Liberators * Salamanders * Celestial Lions * Lamenters * Space Wolves * Gulf Hawks * Holy Hospitallers Enemies Add your own homebrew here. The Agents of Liberty largely share the same enemies as the Emperor's Liberators since they share the same values and frequently operate together. In addition, they largely share the same history in many ways. However, the course of their campaigns have given the Agents of Liberty unique enemies of their own, and thus more entities eager for a chance to lay this renegade regiment low. * Death Korps of Krieg * Chaos * Tau * Dark Eldar * Marines Malevolent * The Inquisition * Grey Knights * Order of the Bloody Rose * Scintillian Fusiliers * Red Hunters * Murdering Sons * Sable Lions * Imperius Ravagers Relics The Pig: A compact heavy stubber with a large ammo capacity and respectable rate of fire, capable of turning an especially skilled warrior into a one-man army. This weapon is equipped with Man-Stopper bullets specifically created to puncture Tau Combat Armor. Only the best Agents of Liberty could wield this weapon during the Revolution Against the Tau, and is still in use today. Brawler: A unique shotgun to Battlement created from a mixture of various weapon parts and components from the black market. What makes this gun especially unique is the auxiliary shotgun mounted under the gun. It defies all logic and weapon conventions, but its effectiveness in combat has silenced all critics. Moonshot: A sniper rifle based off the Absolution Pattern Sniper Rifle that has been heavily modified for increased stopping power and range at the cost of fire rate. As time went on during the war, the weapon became even more modified. It's rumored to have incorporated jerry-rigged rail rifle technology. Regimental Wargear This represents the wargear of your average Agent of Liberty, though you will often find individual deviations in such a regiment. ◾'Persuader' Pattern Lasgun or 'Colt' or 'Bushmaster' Autogun with specially built Man-Stopper rounds ◾ 4 Charge Packs ◾ Trench Knife or Bowie Knife ◾2 Frag grenades ◾3 Smoke grenades ◾2 Krak Grenades ◾'Assault Combat Uniform (ACU)' Pattern Uniform- A combat uniform resembling that of a 21st century army on ancient Terra. This uniform has a distinctly 'high tech' appearance in comparison to other Imperial Guard Uniforms, but functionally has no difference. It is instead the locations of armor insets that make the difference in functionality, and even then only against certain foes. ◾'Assault Combat Helmet (ACH)' Pattern Helmet- A combat helmet which shares the same aesthetic qualities as the overall uniform thanks to its distinctive shape. This helmet is protected by a small dome made of steel and other durable materials used in Imperial helmets. The helmet is also designed to easily allow the addition of night vision goggles and gas masks. Functionally, it is similar to the default patterns of Imperial Guard helmets. ◾Interceptor Pattern Body Armor- Functionally similar to flak armor, with the added feature of additional inserts for ballistic plates. Compared to flak armor, the Interceptor Pattern provides noticeably better protection against small arms fire (to a certain extent). ◾ 'Rebel' Pattern Armor- When the Revolution Against the Tau began in earnest, there were many Agents of Liberty who didn't have body armor at all. Desperation bred ingenuity in those trying times, and individual soldiers would resort to looting dead Fire Warriors, Gue'vesa, and their vehicles. The exact result of such scavenging efforts would vary. Lucky soldiers would receive a working piece of combat armor that functioned as a slightly improved version of Imperial Carapace Armor that just needed cosmetic changes to distinguish the wearer from a Tau soldier. Most of the time, the scavenged Combat Armor would suffer varying degrees of damage that required repairs to restore its proper functions. If the Agent did not have the knowledge to repair it, they'd either have to bolt on various metals as protection or make do with an incomplete and damaged set of armor. In any case, it was better than nothing, and many Agents of Liberty have kept these suits of armor to this day. ◾Gas mask ◾Poor Weather Gear ◾Rucksack ◾Entrenching Tool ◾Basic Toolkit ◾Mess Kit & Water Canteen ◾2 weeks' Rations ◾Blanket & Sleep Bag ◾Rechargeable Lamp-Pack - Sturdy and reliable, glow-globes illuminate many an Imperial paveway and cathedral. Most portable ones are roughly the size of a clenched fist and can shine strong, yellowish light a dozen or so metres in width, lasting roughly five hours before their power pack needs recharging or replacing. ◾Grooming Kit ◾Dog Tags ◾Imperial Infantryman's Uplifting Primer - A standard-issue Imperial text that covers a vast variety of topics, this book is possessed by all members of the Imperial Guard as part of their standard-issue equipment. The Primer is a basic guide that details everything a Guardsman needs to know: principles and regulations of the Imperial Guard, issued arms, attire, apparatus, and equipment, basic battlefield policy and Imperial Guard organisation and structure, elementary battlefield medical instructions, and a detailed guide on the foes of the Imperium. No Guardsman should ever be found without possession of a copy of the Uplifting Primer for the punishment is severe. ◾ 984. M2: A hard copy of the famous novel from ancient Terran history is kept inside of stasis. The tales of this novel are expected to be remembered by all Emperor's Liberators, and Agents of Liberty must have at least a solid grasp of the novel's lessons. Replicas of this book are kept in stasis on all chapter Battle Barges, and a special room in the Albus Domus. Inquisitor Markius Zucken has his reservations of the book however, and may not be alone... ◾ Independence: 776. M2: A replica of the original historical document of a former Terran nation, whose citizens brought the document with them to Battlement. Its lines are etched throughout the Albus Domus, and an Emperor's Liberator must be able to recite it all from memory. Agents of Liberty must have a thorough understanding of the document. Replicas of this document are kept in stasis on all chapter Battle Barges, and a special room in the Albus Domus. Inquisitor Markius Zucken has his reservations of the book however, and may not be alone... ◾ Celsius 232.778: Another ancient Terran novel that preaches anti-authoritarian values, specifically on the censorship of information. Replicas of this book are kept in stasis on all chapter Battle Barges, and a special room in the Albus Domus. Like the other historical documents, a firm understanding of this novel is mandatory. Unsurprisingly, the upper echelons of Imperial authority and the particular groups in the Inquisition are not pleased by this novel's existence... Quotes By: About: Gallery Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Imperium Category:CaptMikeP